


[podfic] The Birds and the Bullets

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Series: respawn!verse podfic [4]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Hugs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: After Jeremy learns the big secret of the Fakes’ immortality, he’s got a lot of questions for them. It’s time for some awkward conversations. This is a direct sequel to Respawn.Warnings: References to violent deaths, angst. This story ends with reconciliation.
Series: respawn!verse podfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601677
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] The Birds and the Bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Birds and the Bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649750) by [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 



[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/17emppw03p2x9lpcamle7wenxi7vdvmg)

Music: "Lift Motif" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
